A Terceira Noite Memórias de um vampiro
by Crisalida
Summary: -Laço de sangue. Vendas nos tapam os olhos e apenas o mais primitivo sentimento de adoração e obcessão é permitido. É isso o que eu quero sentir." As memórias de um vampiro. Três noites. Três passos para a perdição. Delicie-se à Luz do luar.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui apresentados são de criação e propriedade -personagens originais- de Crisálida e Chapeleiro.

**Comentando: **Isso pode ser atualizado a qualquer segundo! ;D É uma estória que desejo acompanhar por toda a minha vida. Uma delícia, um regalo à dois que deve ser "brindado à luz do Luar". Essa é uma homenagem à minha mais linda flor, minha amada Nathykita.

* * *

**Memórias de um vampiro.**

**Vida e Morte de um imortal. **

** Capítulo X, a primeira noite - "O Príncipe".**

-Desejo falar com o Príncipe.

O pedido foi como um grito: imediatamente o brutamontes de paletó preto com óculos escuros virou-se para mim. Estava desconfiado. De minha parte, estava em dúvida se eu queria mesmo aquilo ou não, porém, a partir do momento em que pensei em todo o prestígio...toda a mágica de ser um liberto, de ter importância na família, de poder fazer_parte _de algo maior; acho que todas as dúvidas se dissiparam quase que instantaneamente. O homem mal-encarado à minha frente murmurou qualquer coisa sobre uma noite de folga e adentrou uma porta lateral. Dentro de alguns minutos voltou, me fez um aceno de cabeça e pediu que o seguisse. Caminhamos durante alguns instantes que pareceram se prolongar durante a noite toda.  
Entramos em uma sala ampla que mais parecia uma grande igreja católica, daquelas construídas durante o período barroco. Enfeitadas de maneira angelical, completamente entulhadas de imagens em alto relevo, figuras coloridas, brilhantes. Porcelana, barro, platina, bronze, ouro. Havia de tudo naquelas paredes. E o teto...o teto maravilhosamente claro como um céu em uma tarde de verão. Aproximei-me das paredes enquanto o criado humano saiu do grande salão e fechou as imensas portas prateadas atrás de si.

-Então, querida criança, é verdade que deseja falar com a minha pessoa?

Aquela voz era anormalmente calma... e perturbadora exatamente por isso. Era como se cada palavra tivesse percorrido todas as partes do meu corpo inerte... cada uma delas. Sobressaltei-me e virei surpreso. O cainita à minha frente não era apenas mais um Príncipe comum. Era mais do que isso: ele era realmente_ muito_ poderoso, e eu podia _sentir _isso. Não parecia ser arrogante. Não à primeira vista. Era muito alto e seu cabelo, tão extremamente loiro que quase chegava ao branco, era liso e estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e bem feito. O homem tinha feições robustas e galantes, uma pele lisa e claríssima. Estava usando uma longa capa negra com detalhes em vinho e vermelho, botas negras brilhantes, luvas brancas adornadas de anéis muitíssimo diferentes, e o lápis preto em torno dos olhos lhe acentuavam o aspecto mórbido. Depois de um constrangido momento de silêncio, me empenhei ao máximo para fazer uma reverência que demonstrasse cada gotícula do meu imenso respeito por ele. [Respeito esse que nunca existiu de fato. Já disse que sou um bom ator?

-Sim, é verdade.

-Muito bem - estremeci novamente.-, então se aproxime... vamos, não se acanhe.

Com cautela me aproximei do homem, que era cerca de um palmo mais alto do que eu. Por um segundo, Louie veio à minha mente da forma como aparecera em meu sonho naquele dia: ele estava vestindo pétalas de rosas... estava em uma banheira. Ele se levantava e se aproximava com um rosa vermelha nas mãos, a água quente lhe escorrendo pelo tórax desnudo, escorrendo devagar, com nuvens de vapor bufando ao fundo. Ele beijava a rosa, a fincava em seu peito...  
Espantando esses pensamentos, procurei fixar meu olhar nos do outro cainita. Ele tomou meu queixo com o indicador e o polegar, virou meu rosto de um lado, de outro, passou os dedos por entre meus cabelos –que na hora estavam parcialmente penteados-, e aspirou fundo. Baixou a cabeça e eu me afastei com estranheza, quem ele pensava que era?

-Me perdoe. Não era a minha intenção ser rude. Meu nome é Esther Nicolas Lashére.

-Oh, sim –Respondi-, eu sei.

Ele riu, divertido. Sentou-se em um grande trono cujas costas se estendiam por quase dois metros e meio. Era almofadado de vermelho e possuía grandes botões dourados por toda a sua extensão de madeira. Com as mãos juntas sob o queixo, apoiando o cotovelo aos joelhos cruzados, como alguém que inicia uma reza, ele tornou a falar:

-Escute, criança: eu não tenho a noite toda. Seja simplória...sucinta. O que quer?

Pigarreei incomodado com a falta de modos do homem. Lólindir Anwamanë não _morreu_ para agüentar esse tipo de falta de respeito. Oh, não. Se existe uma coisa que eu não suporto... essa coisa se chama "rudeza".

-Entendo. Mas infelizmente compartilhamos a mesma de falta de tempo (o que soa muito engraçado quando se tem uma eternidade inteira pela frente...), e por isso acho que não_ terei tempo_ de lhe falar esta noite...

Esther ficou me olhando, completamente confuso. Parecia surpreso, e talvez furioso. "Eu e minha maldita boca!" pensei. Príncipes são arrogantes e possuem uma honra frágil demais...eu me esqueci desse detalhe. Certamente que agora eu não seria mais aceito na família. O mais correto a fazer era juntar todas as minhas tralhas e me mudar para uma outra cidade qualquer. Quem sabe isso não daria certo? Mas para minha surpresa, ao invés de me escorraçar dali, de me transformar em chamas, de cortar a minha cabeça e arrancar minhas tripas, ele se levantou e com uma cara pensativa, deu uma volta completa ao redor de mim, parando à minha frente com um sorriso radiante. Segurou meu rosto e beijou meus lábios com um misto de delicadeza e energia –se é que vocês podem imaginar como é isso.

-HAHAHA! É desse tipo de personalidade que precisamos na Família, pequenino! Essa ousadia! – Me abraçou – Porém, tome cuidado, eu não aceito "demonstrações de personalidade" mais do que UMA vez. Mas...agora me diga, Lolindir Anwamanë! O que eu posso fazer por você?

Quando este homem me abraçou, provei da sensação mais estranha das últimas duas semanas. Era algo... diferente, e ainda hoje eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu. Além disso, como havia acabado de me alimentar, minha pele estava quente... senti, em contraste, algo gelado na parte nua que minha camisa aberta expunha. Baixei meus olhos e percebi que por baixo da capa do homem, sua pele estava tão nua quanto a minha...estranho...sensual... Magnetizados, meus olhos foram descendo:

-C-como você sabe meu nome? – disse rapidamente, desviando meu olhar curioso, como se acabasse de levar um tapa por ser tão atrevido.

-Sei muito sobre você. – ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. Sim, ele havia percebido meu atrevimento- Sobre todos vocês...conheço seu amigo Belial. Pessoalmente, inclusive. E já ouvi falar muito sobre aquele seu mestre...Louie. Um homem incrível, sem dúvida. Certamente, com algumas exceções, é o mais velho de todos nós dessa cidade. Digno de alguma admiração. Pouca... porém, não nula. Aliás, foi por isso que eu não permiti que vocês dois fossem destruídos. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Creio eu que esteja aqui para ser apresentado a mim, correto? Porém, seu mestre não está presente ... o que quer dizer que ele não sabe disso e o que me leva a crer que você ainda não _contou_ que está liberto. – concluiu ele, pensativo.

Eu entrei em estado de choque. Percebendo isso, o "homem-besta" riu fazendo um gesto de impaciência como se pedisse que eu esquecesse tudo o que havia sido dito. Tentei faze-lo. Na realidade, Esther não me parecia muito inteligente. Como será...? Bem, definitivamente Louie teria de me explicar toda essa história muitíssimo bem mais tarde. Sondas mentais não são vistas por aí com facilidade.

-Enfim, se bem entendi o que disse, é isso mesmo! – eu confessei após algum tempo em silêncio, onde ele apenas me observava sorridente e acariciava a pele do próprio tórax...nu.

-Muito bem, está apresentado.-ele sorriu.

-Então é só isso? - horrorizei-me – O que...?!?

-...Você quer que eu contrate uma orquestra para tocar em seu nome? Oh! Já sei, que tal um desfile de uma escola de samba? Sabe, aquela multidão de gente que se veste com roupas escandalosas e saem por uma rua tocando tambores e cantando. Fantasias brilhantes, carros alegóricos gigantescos e...

-Eu não quero nada disso! Mas eu imaginava algo mais...

-Mais heróico? Mais impressionante? –ele interrompeu novamente- Já sei! Um ritual satânico em meu nome com o sacrifício de uma virgem ... Hahaha!! Pobre Lólindir. Tão ingênuo! Seu mestre não lhe contou muito, contou? –ele parou e me observou por alguns segundos, esboçando um sorriso malévolo. Depois de alguns segundos, continuou- Eu não me alimento de mulheres virgens. Homens, talvez. Meninos? Claro! Mas não mulheres. As mulheres são todas sujas.

-Entendo.

-Não, não entende. Mas não há problema algum nisso. Eu realmente não me importo.

Olhei para ele. Pensando bem, agora eu já não sei mais o motivo, mas naquela hora eu estava apenas esperando por uma ordem. Se Esther me dissesse para ir, eu iria. Se dissesse para ficar, ficaria. Se me pedisse qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa eu faria. Extremamente simples... porém, ao mesmo tempo é tão complexo que nem mesmo eu entendo. Paradoxal? Sem dúvida.

-Então...?

-Então você já pode vir aqui, me beijar e passar a noite comigo! –disse ele com um sorriso doce- HAHAHA! Não precisa fazer essa cara, eu estava brincando. Amenos que aceite o convite, é claro. –ele comentou, sério e esperou por um segundo, olhando-me de esguelha.- Mas é claro que não, eu já imaginava. Vá. Seu... _mestre_ deve estar preocupado com você.

Curvei-me em uma nova reverência. Já à porta, me virei, e levantando um pouco a voz, perguntei:

-Senhor Esther... Você... guardará o meu segredo, correto?

-Ora bolas – Esther começou, usando um estranho tom afetado-,o seu segredo agora é _nosso _segredo. Não queremos que o seu _mestrinho_ fique sabendo disso... queremos?

Baixei a cabeça – Não...

-Ótimo! –ele exclamou, se levantando.- ...Então pode vir me visitar na semana que vem. Não precisa se preocupar com os seguranças. Deixe que eu o autorizo mais tarde.

-C...Como é? Visitá-lo...?

-É claro! Venha às 23:37, na quinta-feira. Nem um minuto a mais, nem a menos! E não se atrase. E traga um buquê de rosas brancas...

-Eu já me apresentei, não vejo necessidade de...

-Você não tem que ver nada! –ele gritou, repentinamente enfurecido. Seus olhos cintilaram vermelhos e seu rosto se transformou em algo animalesco... assustador. - Repito: Você - não – tem – que – ver – NA – DA. Entendeu? –Ele arfava forçadamente, os ombros juntos, as costas curvadas perigosamente. Em um segundo, retomou sua postura e construiu um semblante divertido- Só tem que seguir as tradições e ser um bom menino. Huhuhu. Adeusinho!

_BAM_

A porta se fechou à minha frente...

Cheguei em casa exausto. O espisódio com o príncipe havia devastado a minha força de vontade, o meu ânimo. Como de costume, essa noite Louie não foi ao meu encontro. Sequer voltou seus olhos para mim quando murmurei meu "Boa noite". Continuou sentado naquela poltrona. Lendo. Nessa época - lembro-me bem - Nathalie ainda morava conosco. Ainda eram noivos. Ela e Louie. Pendurei meu casaco no mancebo de madeira e suspirei, apoiando todo o meu corpo nas paredes enfeitadas. Caminhei lentamente até uma das janelas e arrastei as pesadas cortinas de veludo vermelho, mirando a lua alta no céu.

"_Venha às 20:37, na quinta-feira." _

A madeira crepitava na lareira e lançava à cena uma luminosidade alaranjada. Tive medo. Medo de Louie descobrir o que eu fizera. Medo de me expulsar de sua mansão. Medo de ficar sem ele outra vez. Eu estava preenchido pelo medo. Um medo que começou a surgir no momento em que pus meus pés para fora do salão de Esther. Ficava me perguntando se era alguma mágica. Algo que o bruxo loiro fazia para que eu sentisse _tanto_ à sua presença e para que _sofresse_ longe dela.

Não percebi os passinhos e isso só aconteceu quando a voz, fina e doce como a de um anjo, perfurou meus ouvidos e me alcançou em algum lugar desconhecido.

-É natural que se sinta assim depois de vê-lo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu me virei depressa. Era ela, Nathalie. Com seus cabelos loiros caindo sobre os ombros, o rosto infantil exalando seriedade e toda a maturidade e sabedoria de uma verdadeira Anciã. Meus olhos correram dela para o ruivo na poltrona, que não movera um único músculo.

-Ele não está nos ouvindo, não se preocupe. –Tornou ela em um tom casual, tomando o meu lado em frente à janela.

-Senhorita Nathalie, eu...

-Eu entendo que não quer que ele saiba por hora, mas algum dia você vai ser obrigado a revelar seu segredo.

Ela estava séria. Mas pensando bem, não me lembro da última vez em que vi Nathalie sorrir. Aliás, não me lembro da última vez que a vi. Voltei meu rosto para a janela e fiquei em silêncio por certo tempo.

-Sim, eu sei. –disse por fim, ao mesmo tempo em que me virava e me dirigia para as escadas.

Esses fragmentos de memória são realmente ilógicos. Algumas coisas simplesmente somem, enquanto outras - algumas realmente indesejáveis-, permanecem cravadas em nossas mentes, sendo passadas e repassadas de forma insistente e irritante. Um exemplo é justamente o meu primeiro encontro com Esther Nicolas Lashére depois de minha apresentação. O primeiro encontro com um vampiro que eu mais tarde viria a descobrir ser o mais terrível dos meus pesadelos.  
Era uma noite chuvosa de outubro e meus sapatos sociais já estavam encharcados. A verdade é que eu nunca me importei com a chuva. A partir do momento em que me tornei um cainita –um eterno anjo maldito-, a chuva foi a melhor de minhas companheiras. Em séculos, a única que de fato _tocou _em mim. Banhado por ela, me sinto puro. Puro como não me sinto em nenhum outro momento.  
Como dizia, caminhava pelas ruas parisienses como um fantasma por sua mansão assombrada. A distância entre a mansão de Esther e a de Nathalie não ultrapassa os 17 quilômetros, o que quer dizer quatro horas e meia de uma caminhada moderada. Saí de casa por volta das sete horas da noite e passei por campos, vielas, casas de prostituição. As ruas estavam desertas e estava frio. Fechei meu sobretudo e ajeitei o cachecol encharcado no pescoço. Não que eu me incomodasse com a temperatura, é claro, mas como um antigo amigo do D'Ouro sempre dizia quando nos encontrávamos, _"Ora, gajo, temos de ser a garça dentre as garças"_.  
Não precisei me identificar, muito menos chamar por alguém. Assim que me aproximei do portão segurando o buquê de rosas brancas, ele se abriu automaticamente com um som metálico. Enquanto caminhava pelo jardins em direção à casa, observei tudo o que me cercava. Uma mansão no bom estilo vitoriano, com um jardim imenso, trepadeiras encobrindo a maior parte das paredes, embaixo delas toda a parte frontal da mansão era coberta por uma tinta parda e janelas, muitas janelas. Ao olhar para as do andar superior, vi uma sombra se afastar rapidamente. Tenho certeza até hoje de que era ele. Estava me vigiando. Com certeza estava me vigiando.

-Entre, senhor. –pediu uma mulher de meia idade, carrancuda e repleta de camadas e mais camadas de gordura.

-Mildret, vá buscar-me toalhas e prepare meu banho quente! –gritou o homem do topo da escada. Ao me ver, encenou surpresa e olhou em seu relógio de pulso – Exatamente vinte e três horas e trinta e sete minutos. Muito bem, Lolindir, gostei dessa pontualidade. –Vá, Mildret, vá!

A empregada se curvou em uma reverência desajeitada e adentrou a casa, emendando ordens às criadas. Eu fiquei estático. Novamente aquela sensação de plenitude. Era perturbador até. Aquele homem me perturbava –e o faz até hoje- de um jeito que eu nunca poderia demonstrar com simples palavras.  
Ele desceu as escadas pé ante pé transbordando altivez. Seus pés descalços, o cabelo preso, a face ruborizada. Ao chegar no patamar, segurou nos ombros de meu sobretudo e empurrou-o para trás, fazendo-me tira-lo. Desenrolou o cachecol e, por fim, tomou o buquê de minha mãos. Cheirou as rosas demoradamente, encostando-as nos lábios rosados. "Adorei o perfume de suas rosas", sussurrou.  
Eu não podia me mover, estava hipnotizado. Magnetizado. Enfeitiçado. Sua beleza era angelical, mas ao mesmo tempo seu corpo exalava uma essência estranha, demoníaca. Uma essência luxuriosa que me fazia... Que me fazia desejar tê-lo. Melhor dizendo, que me fazia querer SER SEU e somente _seu_. O leve toque de sua mão me despertou.

-Suas bochechas estão geladas.

Baixei meus olhos e meneei a cabeça positivamente. Ele tomou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos, voltando a subir as escadas.  
Todo o caminho foi um verdadeiro borrão que passou rápido diante de meus olhos. Quando percebi, era empurrado para dentro de um quarto exageradamente enfeitado com muitas rendas e cores fortes como vermelho ou vinho. Assim que entrei, uma massa de ar quente me envolveu. Fogo. Uma lareira acesa. Fechei meus olhos, suspirei. Quando os abri, assustei-me: haviam dois corpos ali. Um na cama, outro estirado ao chão. O cheiro de sangue era impregnava o ambiente, e foi só quando percebi que eu não havia me alimentado. Mas... antes... preciso dizer, se ainda fosse um humano, um mortal desacostumado com a morte, certamente gritaria. Asco. Tapei meu nariz, pressionando-o com os dedos. O cheiro era horrível. Carne sendo queimada. Carne _humana. _E vinha da lareira. Ali, um pequeno corpo enegrecido pelas chamas. Uma mão morena parcialmente coberta de pele tombava para fora das grades e uma perna aparecia ao seu lado em um ângulo impossível. Poderiam haver vários deles ali. Quantos seriam, eu me perguntava. Dois? Três?  
Era uma cena grotesca.

-Sempre me disseram para não brincar com a comida, mas eu nunca dei ouvidos aos que me contrariam. –Comentou o loiro enquanto puxava um dos cadáveres para perto da janela.

Corpos.

"Oh, mas que desagradável, minha colcha ficou manchada..."

Era horrendo. Senti medo. Medo.  
Esther puxou o que estava em cima da cama para junto do segundo e pendurou-os no parapeito. Tomando certa distância, empurrou-os com um dos pés. Um baque macabro chegou até meus ouvidos com a mesma força de um martelo. E aquele cheiro...  
Não sei quanto tempo fiquei naquele estado de choque. Eu só queria sair dali. Então senti seus braços anelados envolvendo minha cintura, deslizando por meu tórax e subindo até meu pescoço. Me assustei e virei meu corpo, ficando de frente para o príncipe.

-O que...

-Sh... Não precisa dizer nada.

Esther se aproximou novamente, fazendo meus olhos se fecharem. Passou sua mão por meu rosto... Percebi que lentamente meus botões eram abertos. E minha camisa foi jogada ao chão. Eu não conseguia me mover. Minha boca estava levemente entreaberta e eu precisei forçar minha respiração –não que eu realmente precisasse, mas me sentia _pressionado _a fazer isso. Lábios em meu pescoço. Beijos que seguiam até o meu ombro. Mãos deslizando, segurando, _apertando._ Senti nossas peles se tocando e a pressão de seus dedos no botão de minha calça. Novamente aqueles lábios... Mas dessa vez não vieram sozinhos. Senti duas agulhas perfurando minha pele e meu corpo todo estremeceu -meu sangue brotou. Foi lentamente retirado de mim e minhas pálpebras tremeram junto com meus outros membros, sentia-me entregar. Volúpia. A cada sugar uma onda de prazer corria atrevida por meu corpo e me senti ser segurado com força.  
Até hoje não entendo direito, mas foi um ato reflexo. Segurei minha calça –que a este ponto já começava a ser puxada- e o empurrei com força. Olhei para o príncipe horrorizado e recuei até a porta, abotoando-a outra vez. Bati minhas costas com força contra a porta, aquela ânsia de liberdade gritava em meus ouvidos. Tateei a maçaneta, agarrei-a, girei.  
Ele não se moveu. Seu queixo estava sujo com sangue –o _meu_ sangue.  
Aquilo era um monstro demoníaco. Corri escada abaixo e me lancei no buraco de uma janela aberta.  
Foi a última vez que o vi.  
Naquele mês.

[continua

* * *

**Nota: **Devo ter deixado tudo bem superficial, né? Mas vou melhorando aos poucos, prometo! Deixem reviews, sim, eu preciso saber o que vocês acham! Críticas construtivas serão muito bem vindas (Y) 

Beijão e até a próxima.  
Cris


End file.
